


Harrys Tagebuch (Epilog zu Der Fluch)

by MissJinx



Series: Der Fluch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rape/Non-con to Dub-con (OC/HP), Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Der separate Epilog zu Der Fluch – eine Erweiterung und Vertiefung der Geschichte aus anderer Sicht – geschrieben als Harrys Therapietagebuch für die Heiler des St. Mungo, nachdem der Fluch gebrochen wurde.





	Harrys Tagebuch (Epilog zu Der Fluch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry's Journal (Epilogue to The Curse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197681) by [Samayel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Samayel ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Harry's Journal (Epilogue to The Curse)" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Zitat der Autorin:  
> Der Epilog zu Der Fluch – ein Blick auf die Geschichte aus anderer Sicht – geschrieben als Harrys Therapietagebuch für die Heiler des St. Mungo, nachdem der Fluch gebrochen wurde. Es soll euch einen kleinen Einblick dahingehend geben, wo er war und was er getan hat, vor allem, was seine Gedanken und Gefühle waren, von Beginn an bis hin zum Höhepunkt, seiner nervenaufreibenden frischen Beziehung mit Draco. Wir wissen bereits, dass die Geschichte ein Happy End hat, daher ist dies hier nur eine Art One-Shot-Epilog. Aber es war schön, noch einmal zu ihr zurückzukehren und sie nun ein für alle Mal abzuschließen.

 

Ich schreibe dieses blöde Ding hier nur, weil die Heiler im St. Mungo (ja, ihr seid gemeint!) darauf bestanden haben. Und weil Hermine Stein und Bein geschworen hat, dass es gut für mich wäre und ich es bräuchte, als ich mich bei ihr darüber beklagt habe. Ich liebe sie von Herzen und ich freue mich unheimlich, meine beste Freundin wiederzuhaben, aber, _Gott_ , manchmal kann sie echt nervig sein. Ich für meinen Teil bin einfach nur froh, dass ich den Fluch los bin. Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist. Ich will einfach nur nach vorne schauen und mein Leben leben, aber von allen Seiten wird mir gesagt, dass ich meine Vergangenheit klären und aufarbeiten muss, weil es mich sonst kaputtmachen und für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen würde. Das will ich natürlich nicht – aber das hier ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Dass Draco sich auf deren Seite geschlagen hat, macht es nicht viel besser. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, er würde mich in meinem Wunsch unterstützen, allen zu sagen, sie sollen sich verdammt noch mal verpissen und uns in Ruhe lassen, aber er ist ganz anders, als ich zuerst vermutet hatte. Und irgendwie mag ich das.  
  
Wo soll ich nur beginnen? Na ja, ich denke mal, es ist sinnlos beim Urschleim anzufangen, also beginne ich mit dem Fluch. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich unter einem stehe, bis er aufgehoben wurde. Ich war damals einfach nur geschnappt worden und bezahlte für diese Dummheit mit Schmerzen. Auf ihre ganz eigene Art war Bellatrix Lestrange ein echtes Miststück. Trotzdem hatte ich mir nicht allzu große Sorgen gemacht, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal. Ich war auch vorher schon gefangen und gefoltert worden. Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres überstanden als das, was sie mir antat. Alles, woran ich mich erinnere, sind Schmerzen. Immer wieder "Crucio", "Crucio", "Crucio". Sie mochte ja schlichtweg verrückt gewesen sein, aber kreativ war sie nicht. Zumindest dachte ich das damals.  
  
Ich kann euch wirklich nicht sagen, wann genau sie einen anderen Fluch gesprochen haben könnte. Schmerz ging in Schmerz über, bis alles verschwamm. Ich erinnere mich an Kampfgeräusche, Explosionen und Schreie. Ich habe erfahren, dass Ron als Held starb, er warf sich vor Hermine wie ein lebendiger Schutzschild und fing den Avada Kedavra, der für sie bestimmt gewesen war, und dass Hermine gleich darauf Bellatrix in die Luft gejagt und in tausend Stücke zerschmettert hat. Und so wie ich Hermine kenne, nehme ich an, dass die Kirche hinterher mit industrietauglichen Reinigungszaubern saubergemacht werden musste, um die Reste von dem Miststück von den Wänden zu kratzen. Danach hatte Hermine mich ins St. Mungo gebracht und dort hatte man mich praktisch im Nu wieder zusammengeflickt. Was soll ich sagen? Ich erhole mich recht schnell von Schmerzflüchen. Alles eine Frage der Übung, denk ich mal.  
  
Die ersten klaren Erinnerungen, die ich habe, stammen aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich hasste es, die Sorge der Leute um mich zu spüren, aber wenigstens hielt das Personal Besucher von mir fern, wenn möglich, jedenfalls. Ich blieb nur ein paar Tage, bevor ich mich quasi selbst entließ, zum Grimmauldplatz flüchtete und mich dort verschanzte. Ich schätze mal, ich hätte die Schutz- und Abwehrzauber ändern sollen ... aber im Rückblick betrachtet ist es vermutlich besser, dass ich's nicht getan habe. Wenn ich nicht vertrieben worden wäre ... hätte ich womöglich niemals eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mit den Auswirkungen des Fluches umzugehen und wäre wahrscheinlich innerhalb eines halben Jahres verrückt geworden oder gestorben. Von den Weasleys hatte ich eine Einladung zur Beerdigung bekommen, aber allein der Gedanke an Ron tat unerträglich weh. Nicht wie Kopfschmerzen oder Herzschmerz oder so, dieser Schmerz ging durch meinen ganzen Körper. Als ob er aus meinem innersten Kern käme, aber zugleich überall wäre, wie Elektrizität, nur schlimmer. Und das war zu einem Zeitpunkt, als es noch harmlos war. Der Tag der Beerdigung kam und ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen hinzugehen. Ich konnte nicht mal dran denken, schon die Vorstellung, einer ganzen Gruppe von Menschen und ihren ... Gefühlen zu begegnen, bewirkte, dass ich mich auf der Couch zusammenrollte und verzweifelt versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken.  
  
Ich hab Bücher gelesen, um mich abzulenken. Kann mich an kein einziges von ihnen erinnern. Dann tauchte Hermine auf und stauchte mich zusammen, weil ich nicht zur Beerdigung gekommen war – obwohl Ron bei dem Versuch starb, mich zu befreien. Merkwürdigerweise ging es mir dabei ganz gut. Es fühlte sich an wie etwas, das ich verdient hatte, aber als sie kurz darauf  zusammenbrach und anfing, sich Sorgen um mich zu machen, zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre, ob ich Hilfe bräuchte ... da konnte ich es _spüren_. Ihre Gefühle schwappten wie Säure über mich hinweg und durch mich hindurch und verätzten mich geradezu von innen. Mir brannten plötzlich alle Sicherungen durch. Ich verlor einfach die Beherrschung. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was genau ich ihr ins Gesicht gebrüllt habe, aber es war der pure Hass. Ich wollte nur noch, dass sie verschwand und niemals wieder zurückkehrte, niemals wieder bewirkte, dass ich diese Gefühle hatte. Mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein, war die reinste Qual für mich und was immer ich auch zu ihr gesagt hatte – es wirkte. Sie rannte tränenüberströmt aus dem Haus und mit ihr verschwand mein Schmerz. Aber damit war es nicht getan. Jeden Tag kamen Eulen von irgendwelchen Leuten. Jeder wusste, wo ich mich aufhielt. Ich hätte es ignorieren können, aber allein die Vorstellung, noch mal so eine Szene wie die mit Hermine zu erleben, sorgte dafür, dass ich ein paar Sachen zusammenpackte und mich vom Acker machte.  
  
Ich blieb nicht in London. Ich ging nach Manchester. Es war einigermaßen weit weg und die Stadt war groß genug, um unter den vielen Menschen untertauchen zu können. Ich wechselte einen Großteil meiner Galleonen in Euro und Pfund, bevor ich praktisch von der Bildfläche verschwand. Ich trug Kapuzenpullover und zog mir die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht oder trug Basecaps, um meine Narbe zu verstecken. Ich mied Zauberergegenden und hielt mich nur unter Muggeln auf. Ich mietete eine billige Wohnung im schlimmsten Teil der Stadt. Die Miete zahlte ich bar. Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun, außer zu essen, zu trinken und fernzusehen. Wie man sich vorstellen kann, langweilte ich mich bald. Es war eine miese Gegend, die Nachbarn misstrauisch und generell feindlich gesinnt, vor allem Fremden gegenüber. Dummerweise gewöhnten die Leute sich an mich, je länger ich dort wohnte. Die Angestellten im Supermarkt um die Ecke, die alte Dame ein paar Häuser weiter, die jeden Tag die Blumen auf ihrem Fenstersims goss, der Postbote, der zwar nie etwas für mich hatte, aber trotzdem begann, mir freundlich zuzunicken. Es wurde einfach immer mehr. Die Nachbarn fingen an, nach meinem Namen zu fragen, danach, wie es mir ging oder mich nett zu grüßen. Ich verbrachte ohnehin schon die meiste Zeit in meiner Wohnung, aber es schien, als ob jeder Schritt vor die Tür von Mal zu Mal schwerer wurde.  
  
Das brachte mich zum Alkohol. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass es mir leichter fiel, unter Menschen zu sein, wenn ich ein bisschen was getrunken hatte. Nicht viel, nur ein, zwei Bier, oder so. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fing ich an zu rauchen – um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. So gerüstet schaffte ich es, das Haus zu verlassen und nach draußen zu gehen. Jedenfalls für eine Weile. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, als ich begonnen hatte, meinen Alkoholkonsum zu erhöhen, sind meine Erinnerungen zum Teil ziemlich verschwommen. Ich hatte erkannt, dass ich viel weniger Schmerzen hatte, wenn ich richtig betrunken war ... und schließlich war es ja nicht so, als hätte ich mich nicht in bester Gesellschaft befunden, sozusagen. Ich konnte beobachten, wie am helllichten Tag vor meiner Haustür gedealt wurde. Und eines Tages besorgte ich mir ein paar Joints. Es wurde schnell zur Routine. Ich konnte mittlerweile sogar ab und an in einem Pub gehen, jedenfalls wenn ich high genug war ... Und das brachte die Dinge ins Rollen.  
  
Ich kann euch ums Verrecken keine Daten oder Zeitangaben nennen. Mein Gedächtnis hat so viele Löcher, dass man denken könnte, der gute alte Lockhart hätte mich in die Finger gekriegt, aber es liegt einfach nur daran, dass ich mir restlos die Kante gegeben und mich besoffen habe, so oft ich nur konnte. Zu der Zeit behielt ich meinen Zauberstab noch immer am Mann, doch als ich einmal fast ausgeraubt wurde, nur weil ich Bargeld bei mir hatte, wurde ich ziemlich schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Von da an versteckte ich alles, was wichtig war, und behielt nur ein paar Öcken bei mir. Nach etwa einem Jahr verließ ich Manchester und ging nach Liverpool, einfach nur, weil ich die Nase voll davon hatte, immer dasselbe zu sehen. Aber ich machte in Liverpool ganz genauso weiter wie zuvor.  
  
Meine ... Gewohnheiten verfestigten sich mit der Zeit. Ich war regelmäßig high oder besoffen, genug, um mich in der Nähe von ein paar Typen aufzuhalten, denen es am Arsch vorbeiging, ob ich lebte oder starb, die aber wussten, wie man leicht an Drogen herankam. Wenn sie nettere Menschen gewesen wären, hätte ich ihre Nähe nicht ertragen. Ich gab mich mit ziemlich beschissenen Leuten ab, aber es ging nicht anders. Irgendwann merkten sie, dass ich die Fähigkeit besaß, so ziemlich jeden zu so ziemlich allem überreden zu können, wenn ich es wirklich wollte. Klar, es war stablose Magie, aber das mussten die nun wirklich nicht wissen. Dennoch, es half dabei, die Deals sauber über die Bühne zu bringen und bewahrte uns vor Schlägereien und anderen Unannehmlichkeiten. Witzig ... es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass ich etliche Kämpfe und Messerstechereien verhindert habe. Scheint so, als könne ich einfach nicht damit aufhören, ein Gutmensch zu sein, selbst wenn ich sternhagelvoll bin.  
  
Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich schwul bin, schon vorher, meine ich. Es ist trotzdem ein seltsames Gefühl, es heute einfach so auszusprechen. Ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit, dem nachzugehen. Ich hatte gedacht, wenn der Krieg erst mal vorbei wäre, würde ich frei sein und hätte die Zeit, mir einen Partner zu suchen. Tja, hat wohl nicht so geklappt, wie ich mir das gedacht hatte. Nachdem ich erst mal auf Achse war, hatte ich keinen Bedarf an irgendwelcher Gesellschaft. Und wenn, dann nur um an Drogen oder Alk ranzukommen. Ich war damit zufrieden, auf gewisse Art, aber heute weiß ich, dass der Fluch in mir arbeitete. Ich wurde immer rastloser, unruhiger, suchte Streit, wenn jemand anfing, mich zu mögen oder sich irgendwie freundlich oder gar freundschaftlich verhielt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Ruf in Liverpool besonders gut war. Was hätten sie wohl über mich gesagt? Vielleicht: "Dieser Harry ... Er ist kein schlechter Kerl, aber sieh zu, dass du auf Distanz bleibst. Komm ihm ja nicht zu nahe ... Er kann ein richtiges Arschloch sein."  
  
Das bedeutete leider nicht, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an Männern hatte. Verdoppelt die Grausamkeit des Fluchs, schätze ich mal. Ich hab jemanden gesehen, mich ein bisschen verknallt, mich aber nicht getraut, etwas zu unternehmen. Oder jemand hat sich in mich verknallt und ich hab demjenigen gesagt, er solle sich verpissen. So ungefähr lief das. Circa zwei Jahre nachdem ich London verlassen und ins selbst gewählte Exil gegangen war, passierte es. Ich begegnete einem Kerl, der kein Nein als Antwort gelten ließ. Um ehrlich zu sein ... ich gab _wirklich_ widersprüchliche Signale von mir. Eigentlich war er ganz in Ordnung. Anfangs mochte ich ihn ... zumindest genug, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Er war nicht blöd. Er wusste, dass ich auf ihn stand. Das macht es nicht besser oder richtiger oder so, aber nun ja. Wir haben gemeinsam ein bisschen anständigen Stoff besorgt, die Beute mit der üblichen Gang geteilt und uns dann zu zweit in meine Wohnung verzogen, um den Rest unter uns aufzuteilen.  
  
Ich vermute, er hatte schon vorher beschlossen, mich anzugraben ... Na, jedenfalls bot er mir 'nen Fick an. Ich hatte reichlich Zeug eingeschmissen und ließ mich irgendwie halbherzig darauf ein. Aber sobald es richtig losging, kriegte ich voll die Panik, ich wollte nur noch, dass er aufhört und Leine zieht ... aber er war einfach zu sehr drauf und offenbar wild entschlossen, den Sex zu bekommen, den ich ihm seiner Meinung nach versprochen hatte. Ich fing an, mich zu wehren, aber er hörte einfach nicht auf, wir kämpften regelrecht gegeneinander. Ich war zu sehr im Arsch, um stablose Magie anzuwenden, aber das war es nicht, was mich schließlich dazu brachte, damit aufzuhören, mich gegen ihn zu wehren. Heute weiß ich natürlich, dass es an dem Fluch lag, aber damals merkte ich einfach nur, dass ich mich auf einmal wie befreit fühlte. Ihn interessierte nichts und niemand. Er wollte einfach nur ficken, kommen und gut ist. Und ich war eben bequemerweise gerade verfügbar. Es lag an seiner Grobheit, an der totalen Rücksichtslosigkeit und seinem Egoismus, an dem Mangel jeglichen Anstands. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal sicher. Körperlich tat es weh, aber in mir drin ... nichts. Es war das gottverdammte Paradies.  
  
Zehn Minuten später lag ich frisch durchgefickt auf dem Fußboden meiner Wohnung, meine Hose hing mir immer noch in den Kniekehlen und mein Arsch brachte mich fast um, aber ich fühlte mich ... na ja ... ich fühlte mich fast wieder wie ich selbst. Trotz des Meths und des Alks und des Haschs fühlte ich mich so klar in der Birne wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Ich war natürlich trotzdem stinksauer darüber, _wie_ es dazu gekommen war und nachdem mein Adrenalinspiegel entsprechend gestiegen war, kam ich auch wieder zu Verstand. Ich stand auf der Stelle auf, holte meinen Zauberstab und verpasste dem Drecksack einen Obliviate, der sich gewaschen hatte; die Befriedigung, mich drangekriegt zu haben, gönnte ich ihm nicht. Wichser. Wenn ich ganz und gar ehrlich sein soll, muss ich hinzufügen, dass ich ihn anschließend auch noch nach Strich und Faden verhext habe. Rein aus Prinzip. Er hatte zwar nicht mehr viele Erinnerungen, als ich ihn aus meiner Wohnung schmiss, aber diese Eiterbeulen haben ihm mit ziemlicher Sicherheit einen längeren Krankenhausaufenthalt eingebracht.  
  
Dennoch, die Katze war aus dem Sack. Ich kannte jetzt eine Möglichkeit, mich notfalls besser fühlen zu können. Ich versuchte, auf normale Weise an Verabredungen zu kommen oder eine schnelle Nummer aufzugabeln ... Aber wollt ihr wissen, was wirklich verrückt ist? Die Menschen sind im Grunde ziemlich anständig. In meinem Fall war das ein wahrer Alptraum. Ich wollte einfach nur einen unverbindlichen Fick, doch selbst high oder stockbesoffen versuchten diese verdammten Hurensöhne noch, wenigstens ein bisschen nett zu sein – und es stieß mich ab. Es war furchtbar. Auf jemanden scharf zu sein und nichts machen zu können, weil derjenige irgendwie auch auf dich steht, selbst wenn er dich für ein Flittchen hält, weil du so leicht zu haben bist, ist furchtbar, vor allem, wenn er zumindest versucht, anständig und nett zu sein, weil er mit dir in die Kiste will. Das nächste, was du weißt, ist, dass du denjenigen auf einmal anbrüllst, er solle sich gefälligst verpissen und dir ja nie wieder unter die Augen treten ... und er geht einfach.  
  
Monatelang ging das so. Ich versaute es jedes Mal, nichts klappte, ich schaffte es einfach nicht, 'nen verdammten Fick abzukriegen. Die meiste Zeit pennte ich, so besoffen, dass neben mir eine Bombe hätte hochgehen können und ich nichts gemerkt hätte oder so high, dass es mir scheißegal gewesen wäre, wenn es denn tatsächlich passiert wäre. Und dann, eines Tages, nahm mich einer der Typen, mit denen ich ab und an zu tun hatte, mit in einen Club. Es war ein Underground-Club. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er illegal war. Es war kein SM-Club oder so was, damals wusste ich noch nicht einmal, was das ist. Es war ein einfacher Sex-Club. Und was ich dort sah, widerte mich an. Die Würdelosigkeit, die Erniedrigung. Die Verachtung für alles und jeden, außer einen selbst. Der Narzissmus. Es war abstoßend. Als ich wieder zu Hause war, ging mir jedoch ein Licht auf. Sie hatten etwas gemeinsam, die Leute dort und der Scheißkerl, mit dem ich vor Monaten einmal Sex gehabt hatte: Sie waren egoistische Arschlöcher, denen es nur um ihr eigenes Vergnügen ging und die sich einen Dreck um den Menschen scherten, mit dem sie dieses Vergnügen hatten.  
  
Ich überlebte noch einige weitere Wochen, bevor ich dorthin zurückging – allein. Es war absolut anonym. Niemand fragte nach meinen Namen, niemand interessierte sich für mich. Ich war ein willkommenes Stück Frischfleisch und da ich so ziemlich allem gegenüber offen war, bekam ich auch genau das. Es war das gottverdammte Paradies. Es war die Hölle ... und mein Himmelreich. Ich ging da rein, magisch gegen jegliche Arten von Krankheiten und Infizierungen geschützt, und als ich wieder rauskam, hinkte ich, mir tat jeder Knochen im Leib weh und ich stank nach Rauch und Schnaps und dem Sex, den ich mit wer weiß wie vielen Männern die ganze Nacht über gehabt hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu den Drogen ... hielt die Wirkung an. Mir ging es gut, ich war innerlich ruhig, fast eine ganze Woche lang. Von da an ging ich etwa alle zehn Tage in den Club und ließ mir die volle Dröhnung verpassen, bevor ich wieder nach Hause humpelte und in der Folgezeit mit wesentlich weniger Drogen über die Runden kam. So lange ich diese Möglichkeit nutzen konnte, um meine innere Anspannung, den Druck und den Schmerz abzubauen, kam ich im Vergleich zu vorher mit einem Bruchteil der Menge an Drogen und Alkohol zurecht.  
  
Nicht ganz ein Jahr darauf wurde der Club geschlossen. Polizeirazzia, soweit ich weiß. Irgendwas an dem Laden stank schon immer, daher war ich nicht überrascht, dass die Bullen ihn dichtgemacht hatten, aber es kam mir natürlich mehr als ungelegen. Es vergingen Monate, in denen ich keinen Ort hatte, wo ich mir meinen ultimativen "Schuss" hätte besorgen können, bis ich eines Nachts auf der Straße einem ehemaligen Stammficker begegnete. Er erwähnte eine Art Bar in Birmingham. Damit war die Sache für mich klar. Ich packte meine Habseligkeiten zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg dorthin, noch bevor die Woche um war. Die Spelunke dort stellte sich als wesentlich härteres Pflaster heraus als der Club in Liverpool, war aber genauso illegal, weswegen ich mir auch hier Sorgen machte, dass er geschlossen werden würde. Die Leute da waren echt hardcore drauf und um akzeptiert zu werden und dazugehören zu können, nahm ich in Kauf, dass ein paar der Sachen, auf die sie standen, von da an Teil meines Programms sein würden. Es diente meiner Tarnung.  
  
Irgendwann zu dieser Zeit bemerkte ich, dass ich circa zehn Kilogramm an Gewicht verloren hatte und begann herumzukränkeln. Regelmäßige Heilzauber wurden notwendig. Das machte nicht nur den gelegentlichen Infektionen ein Ende, sondern schob auch den schlimmsten Nebenwirkungen der Drogen einen Riegel vor. Es war eine gewaltige Verbesserung meiner Gesamtsituation, denn es fiel mir immer schwerer, die richtigen Ficker anzulocken, da ich ständig vor lauter Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht fiel. Nachdem ich es mir erst mal zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, mich nach einen kräftigen Drogenrausch selbst zu heilen, war ich fähig, wieder sehr viel besser und vor allem länger zu funktionieren.  
  
Es dauerte kein Jahr, dann wurde auch der Club in Birmingham geschlossen. Erneut, keine Überraschung. Wer an einem Ort wie diesem nicht über Zauberkräfte verfügte, wurde praktisch automatisch zu einem Risiko für die öffentliche Gesundheit. Nur für den Fall der Fälle hatte ich diesmal rechtzeitig ein paar Kontakte geknüpft. Ich nutzte sie von Zeit zu Zeit, aber trotzdem langweilte ich mich schnell und so fing ich an, mir ein paar Piercings zuzulegen. Ich begann, mein Aussehen zu verändern, denn über den Buschfunk hatte ich läuten hören, dass die Londoner Szene sehr viel beständiger sei und über mehrere Lokale und Bars verfügte, für genau jene Leute, wie ich sie brauchte. Davon abgesehen ging mir langsam die Kohle aus und es erschien mir eine gute Idee, mein Einkommen aufzubessern, indem ich anfing, kleine Geschenke oder Geldbeträge von dankbaren Freiern entgegenzunehmen. So bekam ich einerseits, was ich wollte und musste andererseits niemanden zu nahe an mich ranlassen. Immerhin musste ich ja auch dafür sorgen, dass mir die Drogen und der Alk nicht ausgingen.  
  
Der Nachteil der ganzen Sache war, dass der Fluch seine Wirkung immer weiter entfaltete, langsam, aber sicher, selbst durch den Einfluss der Drogen und des Sex hindurch, unter dem ich mich quasi ständig befand. Ich brauchte mehr. Nicht, dass ich nicht sowieso jeden Tag high war – war ich – das Problem war nur: Ich war nicht high genug. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich endgültig einknickte und H* ausprobierte. Wenn du dich taub fühlen willst, gibt es nichts Besseres. Ich hab immer noch Probleme, meine Augen zu schließen und nicht daran zu denken, dass ich diese Scheißperfektion gefühlt habe. Alles, was du auf der Welt hasst, stirbt ab ... für die längste Zeit des Tages, jedenfalls. Und man wird rasend schnell süchtig nach diesem Zustand. Nachdem ich es genommen hatte, fühlte ich einfach nur noch grenzenlose Erleichterung. Natürlich, die Schattenseite ist, dass du mit der Zeit immer mehr von dem Zeug brauchst, um noch dasselbe High zu erreichen – und die Qualität des Stoffs ist ... na, sagen wir mal: unterschiedlich. Jedem, der keine Magie als Rückendeckung hat, ginge es nach wenigen Jahren saumäßig dreckig. Oder er wäre tot, kann auch sein.  
  
Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wieder in London zu sein, aber ich hatte meine frühere Optik abgestreift wie einen alten Mantel und sah nun völlig anders aus, als man mich hier in Erinnerung hatte. Die bunten Haare, die Piercings, die Kleidung, die ich nur trug, um meine Interessen und meine Verfügbarkeit zu signalisieren ... all das trug dazu bei, eine Maskerade aufrechtzuerhalten, die ziemlich gut funktionierte – so lange niemand meine Narbe entdeckte. Als ich begann, wiederholt meine Touren durch die Kneipen mit dem miesesten Ruf zu machen und mir nach und nach einen festen Kundenkreis aufbaute, war ich noch recht zuversichtlich, dass ich niemals jemandem begegnen würde, der in der Lage wäre, mich zu erkennen. Nun ja, was soll ich sagen ... wir irren uns schließlich alle mal, nicht wahr?  
  
Dieses Arschloch. Ich schreibe das hier so auf, weil es das war, was ich dachte und fühlte, als ich ihn damals sah. Was für ein herablassender Scheißkerl er doch war. Ich dachte echt, dass er gleich die typische Slytherin-Nummer abziehen und versuchen würde, mich zum Sex zu erpressen, indem er mir androhte, mein Geheimnis auszuplappern. Das Verblüffende an der Sache war, dass er es nicht tat. Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz dahintergekommen, wieso. Wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass er nichts anderes tun würde, als mir zu bieten, was ich brauchte (auch wenn er sich dabei aufführte, als wäre er das personifizierte Geschenk Gottes), hätte ich dem Trottel ins Gesicht gelacht. Ich hasste Malfoy. Und wenn ich Hass sage, dann meine ich auch Hass. Richtig tiefgehender Ich-will-ihm-pausenlos-in-die-Fresse-schlagen-Hass. Und dann ging mir auf, dass er vermutlich umgekehrt genauso für mich empfand. Das wiederum weckte mein Interesse. Na ja ... das und der billige Whisky, mit dem er mich eimerweise abfüllte. Und auch die Tatsache, dass ich schon seit zwei Tagen keinen Schnee* mehr eingepfiffen hatte; mir fehlten einfach die Piepen. Ich war gerade mit einem meiner Stammkunden ins Gespräch gekommen und setzte darauf, dass er mich zu sich nach Hause einladen, mir ein paar Lines* zum Schnupfen zustecken und mir anschließend 'ne Stunde lang das Hirn rausvögeln würde, oder so. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Draco meinen Freier vertrieb. Keine Ahnung, welchen Zauber er anwandte, aber der Mann schien ihm plötzlich blind zu gehorchen. Und alle meine schönen Pläne gingen mit einem Mal den Bach runter.  
  
Er war derselbe beschissene Arschwichser wie früher, genau wie ich es erwartet hatte, egoistisch, widerwärtig und hämisch, während er mich die ganze Zeit über vor Schadenfreude lachend in dieser Gasse fickte und mein Gesicht gegen die Mauer presste, bis er kam. Es erfüllte seinen Zweck für mich. Ich fühlte mich hinterher beinahe so gut wie sonst auch ... selbst wenn der Effekt nicht mehr so lange anhielt wie noch zu Beginn des Ganzen. Es war dennoch eine Erleichterung für mich. Entlastung. Und das war schon was wert. Ich war nicht davon ausgegangen, irgendwie Verwendung für ihn zu haben, obwohl ich seine Telefonnummer behielt, die er mir danach in die Hand drückte. Eigentlich war ich nur überrascht gewesen, dass er den Gebrauch eines Muggelhandys gemeistert hatte. Merkwürdige Sache, das, aber während Salazars Fans üblicherweise der Meinung sind, dass Muggel absolut nichts in der magischen Welt zu suchen haben und dort ganz gewiss keinerlei Rechte genießen, scheinen sie gar nicht so viel gegen sie zu haben, solange die Muggel in ihrer eigenen Welt bleiben. In Dracos Fall hatte es etwas mit Integration zu tun; er musste sich der Barszene anpassen, wenn er jemanden abschleppen wollte. Und er war nicht der Typ, der sich diesbezüglich von kleingeistigen Vorurteilen betreffend irgendwelcher Muggelkommunikationsgeräte abhalten ließ. Er konnte ja schlecht 'nem obdachlosen Stricher eine Eule senden, oder?  
  
Ich schaue gerade auf meine Worte, während ich das hier schreibe, und erkenne, dass das alles schon mehr als nur ein Zufall gewesen sein muss. Ich meine, er stolpert über mich, unterbricht meine Verbindung zu all meinen Stammfreiern, vertreibt sie, bringt sie dazu, wer weiß was zu erledigen, vereinnahmt meine gesamte Zeit für sich ... nur um schlussendlich so eine Art Obsession für mich zu entwickeln, unfähig, irgendetwas anderes als Verachtung zu zeigen? Karma? Schicksal? Tja, was immer es war, es hat Humor, schätze ich mal. Das Ganze hat eine gewisse Poesie. Denn einerseits, obwohl ich ziemlich im Arsch war, dauerte es trotzdem nicht lange, bis ich spürte, dass irgendwas faul war. Damals dachte ich, ich wäre zumindest bei ihm nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, irgendwelche liebevollen Gefühle wahrzunehmen ... aber er war nicht so sehr von Hass erfüllt, wie er es vorgab. Er hatte recht gehabt. Wenn ich mehr als nur einen Hauch Zuneigung gespürt hätte, wäre ich geflohen, so schnell und so weit wie nur möglich. Und andererseits war ich an dem einen Ort gelandet, bei dem einen Menschen, der mir ohne die geringsten Schuldgefühle mitten ins Gesicht lügen konnte. Wie schon gesagt, Karma? Schicksal? Auf jeden Fall verdammt clever eingefädelt.  
  
Er war selbst schon ziemlich am Ende, als ich zu ihm zog, ausgebrannt, abgestumpft. Und mir ging es nicht besser. Ich war schon seit Monaten auf H und hatte mir ein Netzwerk von Leuten aufgebaut, von denen ich meinen Stoff beziehen konnte und die nicht versuchten, mir irgendwie zu nahe zu kommen. Draco und Hermine hatten auch noch in einer anderen Sache recht. Es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis der Fluch mich endgültig fertiggemacht hätte. Die schiere Menge an Drogen und Alk, die ich seinerzeit in mich hineinpumpte, hätte jeden anderen meiner Größe und Statur schon lange über den Jordan geschickt. Selbst heute bin ich immer noch nicht wieder ganz in Form.  
  
Dass in diesen letzten Wochen vor dem Brechen des Fluches nichts schiefging, war allein ihm zu verdanken. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er die Energie hernahm, mich dermaßen gründlich abzulenken. Es ist irgendwie unheimlich, dass ein Kerl, der keinen Sport macht, von Natur aus so viel Kraft und Ausdauer hat. Ich für meinen Teil bin morgens für gewöhnlich viel zu müde, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als Kaffee in mich hineinzuschütten. Wenigstens habe ich das Rauchen aufgegeben ... und das Verrückte daran ist, dass das schwerer war, als dem Dope zu entsagen! Das Heroin hatte ich überwunden, als das St. Mungo mit mir fertig war – aber die Zigaretten haben mich noch wochenlang bis in meine Träume hinein verfolgt!  
  
Ich habe nur vage Erinnerungen daran, wie Draco und Hermine den Fluch gebrochen haben ... außer, was den Schmerz angeht, an den erinnere ich mich kristallklar. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis die Heiler im St. Mungo mein Gedächtnis so weit entwirrt hatten, dass ich mich an das, was ich hier schreibe, erinnern konnte. Ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben etwas so Schreckliches gefühlt wie die Todesqualen, die dieser Fluch in mir ausgelöst hat. Es war nicht wie der Cruciatusfluch ... da hat man nur körperliche Schmerzen. Es war mehr. Körper, Geist, Seele ... alles tat weh, überall, zur gleichen Zeit. Sowie ich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, spürte ich es ... Liebe. Sie war überall um mich herum. Sie strömte aus ihnen heraus ... und für mich war es ein Gefühl, als würde ich von einem Sandstrahl getroffen werden. Ich verstehe, warum sie es getan haben. Total. Der Zauber aus dem Hinterhalt, um mich auszuknocken, der Trank, die Handschellen ... wenn sie es nicht getan hätten ... ich weiß nicht, was _ich_ ihnen angetan hätte, in dem Zustand, in dem ich mich damals befand. Ich hätte sie verletzen können oder auch mich selbst. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich schon vor Jahren hätte tot sein sollen ... und dass der Fluch die Zeit hatte, ein Level zu erreichen wie noch niemals zuvor bei einem Opfer. Alle um mich herum tun so, als ob ich stolz sein müsste – bin ich aber nicht. Nicht wirklich. Größtenteils bin ich einfach nur entsetzt darüber, wozu der Fluch mich gebracht hat, was ich alles getan habe, um zu überleben. Damals dachte ich, dass ... das was ich getan habe ... dass das alles aus mir selbst heraus kam, meinem eigenen Begehren entsprang ... und nicht dem verzweifelten Wunsch zu überleben. Ich finde es irgendwie tröstlich zu wissen, dass es am Fluch lag ... denn ich habe Dinge getan und mit mir tun lassen, die es mir im Nachhinein ziemlich schwer machen, mich noch selbst zu mögen. Wenn du erst mal in einer dreckigen Gasse gepennt hast, die Unterhose voller Sperma und Blut, nachdem du bezahlt worden warst, damit vier Kerle dich abwechselnd die halbe Nacht lang durchficken können ... ist es schwer, noch irgendwelche liebevollen Gefühle für dich selbst zu haben.  
  
Ich hatte erwartet, dass Hermine Schuldgefühle haben würde – jedenfalls sobald es mir gut genug ging und ich ein paar Details erfahren hatte – aber Draco war die wahre Überraschung. Ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass er sich wie ein großspuriges Arschloch aufführen würde, vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzend herumstolzieren, als wäre er der Retter der Nation. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er eine Belohnung erwarten würde – keine Ahnung, den Orden des Merlin, vielleicht? – und natürlich, dass er mich um mindestens einen weiteren Fick anhauen würde, um der guten alten Zeiten willen. Um ehrlich zu sein ... ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Ich hatte diese Vorstellung davon, wie er sein würde, was er tun würde – und ich lag komplett daneben. Hermine wich meinen Fragen aus, aber sie ist eine hundsmiserable Lügnerin. Ron war auch kein guter Lügner, aber sie ist schlechter, als er je hätte sein können. Ihre Mimik verrät sie, jedes einzelne Mal. Es war nicht schwer, mir alles zusammenzureimen. Ihre Reaktionen, die sie erfolglos zu unterdrücken versuchte, sagten mir mehr als genug.  
  
Es beschäftigte mich ... mehr als ich laut einzugestehen wage. Ich denke mal, das ist der Sinn und Zweck dieses Tagebuchs hier. Ich kann Dinge aufschreiben, die ich nicht aussprechen kann. Alles, was ich für Draco empfand, war Abscheu. Ich brauchte ihn und er war mir durchaus von Nutzen, aber ich fühlte nur Ekel und Abscheu. Bis ich im Krankenhaus zu mir kam und anfing, mich zu erinnern. Zuerst erinnerte ich mich nur bruchstückhaft ... An den Sex, die Gewalt, daran, dass er sich wie ein selbstherrliches Scheusal aufgeführt hatte. Nicht gerade liebliche Erinnerungen. Herauszufinden, dass _er_ derjenige war, der enträtselt hatte, was vor sich ging, dass _er_ den Fluch aufgespürt und Hermine dazu gebracht hatte, ihm zu helfen, indem er sie praktisch auf Knien angefleht und sich entschuldigt hatte – nur um mir _mein_ Leben zurückzugeben? Es wäre eine glatte Untertreibung zu behaupten, dass es meine Welt förmlich auf den Kopf stellte.  
  
Ich brauchte Monate, um gesund zu werden. Rein körperlich hatten mich die Heiler recht bald wieder gut in Schuss, aber ich ertrug keine Menschen um mich herum. Sobald jemand ins Zimmer kam oder mich gar anfasste, gingen meine Nerven mit mir durch. Für Wochen. Ich konnte nicht ohne entsprechende Zauber oder Tränke schlafen, nicht essen, ohne dass mir schlecht wurde, mit niemandem reden, ohne ihn anzufahren und haltlos zu beschimpfen. Zwischen den Therapiesitzungen war ich oft allein. Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun, außer nachzudenken. Und nachdem ich Hermine die Details aus dem Kreuz geleiert hatte – die, die sie bereit war, mir mitzuteilen – dachte ich hauptsächlich über ihn nach. Draco.  
  
Ich hatte echt gedacht, dass er vorbeikommen würde. Vielleicht ein hämisches "Hallo" schnarren, prahlen, dass er mich vor mir selbst gerettet hat, ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen darüber machen, dass er es war, der den Jungen-der-lebt regelmäßig verprügelt und gefickt hatte wie sein persönliches Sexspielzeug. Ich war mir so sicher gewesen. Er kam nie. Nicht mal eine Notiz. Niemand würde mir glauben, wie rot ich gewesen bin, als ich versuchte, ihm einen Dankesbrief zu schreiben. Ich verbrauchte einen ganzen Stapel Pergament, bevor ich den Dreh raushatte, etwas Anständiges von mir zu geben, statt ihn nur permanent anzuranzen. Allein in meinem Zimmer, knallrot, weil um mich herum hunderte zerknüllte Pergamente lagen, schaffte ich es schließlich, ein paar Worte zu schreiben, die zeigten, dass ich ihm dankbar war. Ich hatte seit über fünf Jahren keine Übung mehr in solchen Dingen.  
  
Er hatte zu mir gesagt, er wolle, dass ich lange genug lebe, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass er mich liebt. Unmittelbar bevor er mich gepackt hatte. Unmittelbar bevor die Welt dunkel wurde und der Alptraum begann. Ich hatte es vergessen, aber die Erinnerung daran, an diese Worte, diesen Moment, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, kam zurück. Das war etwas, was ich nie von ihm gedacht oder ihm auch nur zugetraut hätte. Alles davor, alles, was er gesagt oder getan hatte ... war nur gespielt gewesen. Der Zauber hätte niemals funktioniert, wenn er seine Worte nicht auch ernst gemeint hätte. Wenn er es aus Egoismus getan hätte, wenn er eine Belohnung erwartet hätte, wenn es ihm nicht wirklich und wahrhaftig zu hundert Prozent um mich gegangen wäre ... hätte es nicht funktioniert. Ich frage mich, wie viele Menschen durch ihr Leben gehen und sich ihrerseits fragen, ob die Leute um sie herum wirklich meinen, was sie sagen. Ich habe mehr als einmal daran denken müssen, dass ich möglicherweise einer der wenigen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt bin, die mit absoluter Sicherheit und ohne jeden Zweifel _wissen_ , was ein anderer Mensch für sie fühlt.  
  
Ich kaute an diesem Gedanken wie ein Hund an seinem Knochen. Er hat nicht einen der Briefe beantwortet, die ich ihm gesendet hatte. Meine Genesung dauerte. Und die ganze Zeit über fragte ich mich, warum er all das getan hatte, gesagt hatte, nur um anschließend die Kurve zu kratzen. Aber ich hatte auch noch andere Sorgen. Meine Sexualität, zum Beispiel. Genauer, das Fehlen derselben. Ich war wochenlang nicht imstande, einen hochzukriegen. Ich war einfach zu sehr im Arsch, um noch irgendwie einen Trieb zu haben. Na ja, was soll ich sagen ... zumindest das hatte sich dann im Laufe der Zeit von selbst erledigt. Lustvolle Gedanken zu haben, nach alldem, was ich hinter mir habe, ist nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken. Nachdem ich mich selbst so erniedrigt hatte ... und von anderen erniedrigt worden war ... war es nicht leicht, Sex als etwas Normales anzusehen. Als ob es etwas Positives wäre. Meine Therapeuten haben sich zu dem Thema einiges anhören dürfen! Es war eine ... Herausforderung, mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich – bevor ich mich in meiner persönlichen Hölle wiederfand – mir immer gewünscht hatte, jemanden zu finden, für mich ... Jemanden, der nett ist und anständig und gutaussehend und der mir das Hirn rausvögelt, bis ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann, alles Schlechte vergessen habe, den Krieg ... nur den Moment genießen kann. Genauso wie es eine Herausforderung war zu versuchen, mir nach Jahren das erste Mal wieder selbst einen runterzuholen – und dann ausgerechnet das Gesicht des Typen vor meinem inneren Auge zu sehen, der mich gefesselt und mit einem Rohrstock geschlagen hatte, bevor er seinen Schwanz in meinen trockenen Arsch gerammt hatte, einfach nur weil es ihm Spaß gemacht hat, mich zu demütigen und mir Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
  
Ich hab ein Problem damit, mich selbst zu mögen. Neige zu Selbsthass. Arbeite noch daran. Auch Aggressionsprobleme. Ich tendiere dazu, erst zuzuschlagen und dann zu fragen. Nicht gerade ideal für eine Person, die plötzlich wieder im Rampenlicht steht und deren Name in aller Munde ist. Mein Leben war so lange von Gewalt geprägt gewesen, dass es schwer ist, diese Verhaltensmuster abzulegen und mich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen. Wenn mir jemand weh tut, egal auf welche Art, habe ich sofort das Bedürfnis, demjenigen weh zu tun. Ich nehme an, ich werde noch sehr lange daran arbeiten müssen.  
  
Zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Ich sah es in meinen Träumen. Wie er mich angesehen hat, als ich in der alten Kirche, in der Ron gestorben war und Hermine mich aus Bellatrix' Klauen gerettet hatte, das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Ich bin immer wieder mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, mit diesem Bild vor Augen – er, wie er mich ansieht, mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht, kein höhnisches Grinsen, keine Verachtung, ein echtes Lächeln. Ja, klar, direkt nach dem Lächeln kamen die Schmerzen, also ist es nicht gerade ein angenehmer Traum, aber trotzdem ... einen Blick, ein Lächeln wie dieses vergisst man nicht so leicht. Als ob man geschätzt werden würde, geliebt, bewundert, begehrt und gewollt. Auch wenn es nur einen Moment lang andauerte, war es, als ob es ausdrückte: "Ich würde alles für dich tun."  
  
Ich musste ihn einfach wiedersehen. Er hatte mich nie im Krankenhaus besucht. Nachdem ich gelernt hatte, Menschen nervlich wieder besser zu ertragen, erlaubten mir die Heiler Tagesausflüge zum Grimmauldplatz oder zum Fuchsbau. Aber als ich schließlich entlassen wurde und lediglich ab und an für eine ambulante Therapiesitzung vorbeikommen sollte, war das alles, was ich noch tun konnte – entweder im Haus am Grimmauldplatz herumhängen oder Freunde zum Abendessen besuchen. Ich konnte ja schlecht auf Kneipentour gehen. Ich war gerade mal ein paar Monate clean – und sie hatten im St. Mungo wirklich _eine Menge_ wieder auf die Reihe kriegen müssen – mir die Hucke vollzusaufen, kam daher nicht infrage. Ich las Bücher. Und ich schrieb Briefe. Und fing an, die Bude sauberzumachen. War einsam.  
  
Ich glaube, das war es, was mich am meisten verbitterte. Ich hasste es, dass ich diese ganze Scheiße überlebt hatte und nicht eine einzige glückliche Erinnerung an einen Liebhaber hatte. Es ist eine Sache, wenn du achtzehn bist ... Du sehnst dich vielleicht danach, aber die meisten deiner Kumpel sind in genau derselben Situation, jung, unerfahren, auf den oder die Richtige wartend. Aber wenn du dreiundzwanzig bist und noch nie auch nur einen Moment in seliger Wonne geschwelgt hast oder wenigstens 'ne ordentliche Knutscherei erlebt hast ... oder irgendetwas anderes von den Dingen, die man normalerweise in einem bestimmten Alter getan hat ... dann ... macht einem das ganz schön zu schaffen. Besonders, wenn man sich daran erinnern kann, Orgien erlebt zu haben und jede Art von Perversion, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, aber nicht eine Erinnerung daran hat, mal an jemanden gekuschelt aufgewacht zu sein.  
  
Ich brauch das mehr, als ich es zugeben will. Die meisten haben oder hatten wenigstens eine Familie. Menschen, die ihnen nahe sind, sie wenigstens ab und zu umarmen und festhalten. Die Dursleys hatten dafür nicht viel übrig. Jedenfalls nicht in Bezug auf mich. Außer Ron und Hermine hatte ich nie Freunde, die mir nah genug standen, um mich zu umarmen. Ich denke, ich bin irgendwie ausgehungert danach, gierig. Als ob ich es mehr bräuchte, als ich laut auszusprechen wage. Glücklicherweise hat Draco nichts dagegen. Hätte ich gar nicht vermutet. Aber ihm geht es fast genauso. Eine lange Zeit ohne einen vertrauten Menschen ... Wir sind uns da wirklich ziemlich ähnlich. Okay, wir kleben vielleicht echt aneinander, aber ich halte das nicht für etwas Schlechtes.  
  
Dass es sich gut anfühlt, ist trotz allem immer noch seltsam. Das Gefühl von Wärme und Nähe und Sicherheit ist ... der Wahnsinn. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Es hat Wochen gedauert, bis ich nicht mehr gezittert habe, wenn er mir nahe kam. Auch wenn mich das im Endeffekt nicht davon abhalten konnte, so etwas wie ein normales Sexleben zu haben. Ich hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass es seine Zeit brauchen würde, um bis an diesen Punkt zu kommen, oder auch, dass es niemals passiert.  
  
Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, in welchem Zustand ich ihn vorfinden würde. Ich ging zu seiner Wohnung und war mir sogar einigermaßen sicher, dass er irgendeinen anderen Kerl in seinem Schlafzimmer gefesselt hatte, fickte, auspeitschte, was auch immer. Ich wusste, es würde weh tun, das zu sehen, denn es würde mich daran erinnern, was er für mich getan hatte, etwas Wichtiges, Großartiges ... und dass er danach einfach die Biege gemacht und sich ein anderes Spielzeug gesucht hat. Ich ging trotzdem hin. Mir hat's fast den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen! Draco "Der König der Welt" Malfoy saß im Dunkeln in seinem Wohnzimmer, stank wie ein Saufbruder vom Piccadilly Circus – seine Wohnung war das reinste Chaos – murmelte irgendwas Unverständliches, rutschte aus seinem Sessel, kroch auf mich zu und klammerte sich um Vergebung flehend an mein Bein, bevor er mir auf die Schuhe kotzte und in Ohnmacht fiel. Schöner Held!  
  
Seltsamerweise hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass es ihm gut gehen würde. Und wenn es ihm gut gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich die Wahrheit aus ihm rauspressen können ... oder mich wenigstens mit ihm streiten und mich dadurch an ihm abreagieren. Ihn so zu sehen, zu kaputt, sich um sich selbst kümmern zu können, einen Scheißdreck auf sein Image gebend ... jagte mir eine Heidenangst ein. Ich bin immer noch ein Gutmensch, wenn ich so was sehe. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich konnte ihn da nicht so liegen lassen. Er roch so und sah auch ganz danach aus, als ob er kurz davor stünde, ernsthaft krank zu werden. Im Gegensatz zu mir nutzte er seine Zauberkräfte nicht, um seine Gesundheit so weit wie möglich zu erhalten. Ihm war alles einfach nur noch egal. Ich glaube, er hatte versucht, langsam zu sterben und dabei gleichzeitig taub zu bleiben ... was auf gewisse Weise Sinn ergibt ... wenn man so tief in der Scheiße steckt, wie ich es getan habe. Aber es ergab keinen Sinn in seiner Situation!  
  
Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Nicht wirklich. Ich war überrascht. Und angeekelt. Und verärgert. Ich säuberte ihn und seine Wohnung als eine Art Dankeschön und vermutete, nicht mehr dafür erwarten zu können, als die mehr oder minder höfliche Aufforderung, mich gefälligst zum Teufel zu scheren. Das Frühstück hab ich größtenteils aus Eigennutz gemacht. Ich war praktisch am Verhungern und flitzte nur eben schnell die Straße runter zum Supermarkt, damit ich mir selbst was zu essen machen konnte, während ich irgendwas für ihn zusammenkloppte. Ich verbrachte die ganze Nacht damit, entweder ihn sauberzumachen oder die Wohnung wieder in Schuss zu bringen oder im Sessel zu dösen (nachdem ich das verdammte Ding sauber gezaubert hatte!). Ursprünglich hatte ich damit gerechnet, höchstens eine Stunde bei ihm zu bleiben.  
  
Damals hab ich es nicht verstanden. Heute schon, letzten Endes bin ich nicht vollkommen blöd. Ich fluche mehr als er und ich begreife so langsam, dass ich heutzutage derjenige von uns beiden bin, der schneller gereizt reagiert, aber ich bin auch derjenige, der über mehr Einfühlungsvermögen verfügt – mehr als ich mir anfangs selbst zugetraut hätte. Er ist ein sehr stolzer Mensch. Oder er war es zumindest. Er war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der um Hilfe gebeten oder sich auf jemanden gestützt hat. Das ist wieder so eine Sache, wo wir uns zu ähnlich sind. Nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren, gab es keinen Menschen mehr, den er geliebt oder auch nur gemocht hatte. Niemanden. Er hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen, seine Gefühle in sich verschlossen und führte sich auf, als würde die Welt ihm gehören und als wären alle anderen nur erbärmliche Kreaturen, die er nicht brauchte. Aber es war alles nur vorgetäuscht. Um das zu tun, was er für mich getan hat, musste er seine Mauern niederreißen, er musste fühlen, was er sich so lange Zeit geweigert hatte zu fühlen, er musste _Mensch_ sein – und keine Eisskulptur. Für ihn hieß es: alles oder nichts. Er konnte sich und allen anderen nur so lange etwas vormachen, solang er sich nicht öffnete oder zuließ, dass ihm jemand etwas bedeutete. Sowie er es tat – damit der Fluch gebrochen werden konnte – brach alles aus ihm heraus und er konnte dem nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen. Es veränderte ... nein, genauer, _ich_ veränderte alles für ihn. Es war, als ob ich ein Loch in sein Herz geschnitten hätte und nun sickerte alles, was ihn zuvor im Innersten zusammengehalten hatte, unaufhaltsam aus ihm heraus.  
  
Gott, ich darf ihn das hier niemals lesen lassen. Es würde ihm nur weh tun, sich an all das zu erinnern. Mir ist egal, was meine Therapeuten davon halten, aber Draco ist wirklich besser dran, wenn er nicht weiß, welche Scheiße in meinem Kopf abgeht.  
  
Ich hab mich nicht gleich und sofort in ihn verliebt. Ich denke, ein Teil von mir hat vermutet, dass er immer noch dasselbe Arschloch wie früher sei. Ich hab irgendwie erwartet, dass er wütend werden würde und dass wir uns streiten und miteinander kämpfen könnten ... und dieses Mal würde ich zurückschlagen und ihn bezahlen lassen, für alles, was er mir angetan hatte, schön persönlich, mit meinen nackten Fäusten statt meinem Zauberstab. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich die ganze Zeit über nervös war, unheimlich gereizt und angespannt, sogar noch, nachdem wir angefangen hatten, miteinander zu schlafen. Aber er schien nie wieder so richtig wütend auf mich zu werden, höchstens genervt oder verärgert, egal, wie sehr ich ihn triezte. Da kapierte ich es auf einmal. Es war real. Er hatte sich wirklich geändert, und zwar gewaltig. Er war anders, ein anderer Mensch, es gab keinen Weg zurück und ich konnte nicht ewig wütend auf ihn sein.  
  
Ich wollte es. Gott, ja, ich wollte für immer und ewig wütend sein. Ich wollte jemanden haben, an dem ich meine Wut und meinen Frust und alles, was mich je in meinem Leben angekotzt hat, auslassen könnte, jemanden, den ich treten und schlagen könnte, damit es mir besser geht. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Ich war genau wie er ... zuvor. Ich will lieber nicht ins Detail gehen, was das für Gefühle in mir auslöste. Ich überlasse es euch hier im St. Mungo ... Ihr habt's immerhin echt drauf, einen Menschen vom Rande des Wahnsinns oder sogar vom Selbstmordwunsch wegzulabern.  
  
Jedenfalls, das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich anfing, ihn wirklich zu lieben – als ich aufhörte, Gründe zu finden, um ihn hassen zu können, nur um meine Wut zu rechtfertigen. Er kann ein kompletter Arsch sein, wenn er schlechte Laune hat. Sarkastisch, selbstherrlich, höhnisch und so verflucht arrogant. Es ist zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren! Aber ... das geht auch wieder vorbei. Und dann ist er freundlich, liebevoll, zärtlich und leidenschaftlich – alles, was man nie von ihm denken würde. Ich mag das. Ich mag es, gewollt zu werden, weil es mir das Gefühl gibt, als sei ich es wert, gewollt zu werden ... denn ich habe meine Probleme damit, mich aus mir selbst heraus so zu fühlen. Wahrscheinlich würde er damit durchkommen, sich wie ein totaler Scheißkerl zu benehmen ... und ich würde trotzdem bei ihm bleiben ... weil ich das Gefühl so sehr brauche, das er mir gibt. Trotzdem nutzt er das nicht aus, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er weiß, dass er es könnte. Er ist sehr viel hellsichtiger, als er es sich anmerken lässt ... Ich bin sicher, er weiß mehr über meine Gefühle, als ich ahne.  
  
Vielleicht amüsiert es mich nur, euch zu schockieren, wenn ich das hier jetzt schreibe, aber nachdem ihr der Meinung seid, dass mein Privatleben und meine persönlichsten Gedanken so viel Aufmerksamkeit wert sind: Ich fange an, richtig Gefallen an Sex zu finden – und das nicht nur ein bisschen! Er kann grausam sein, aber er ist es nie auf eine Art, die weh tut. Ich meine die Art, die Spaß macht. Er kann mich reizen und mich heißmachen, fast ohne sich Mühe geben zu müssen. Lässt mich keuchen und fluchen und betteln, nur damit ich endlich kommen darf. Er hat einen traumhaften Schwanz – wie ich nun weiß, nachdem ich die Gelegenheit habe, ihn vollends auskosten und genießen zu können. Die Form, die Länge, die Dicke. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich angemessen beschreiben kann, was für ein endgeiles Gefühl es ist, wenn er mich mit seiner Hand umfasst und zum Orgasmus bringt, während er diesen perfekten Schwanz in mich hämmert. Er hat Stehvermögen für drei ... und ich hatte mit genügend Männern Sex, um einen veritablen Vergleich anstellen zu können. Meistens bin ich so gierig nach ihm, dass ich ihm nicht erlaube, seinen Schwanz aus mir rauszuziehen, wenn wir fertig sind. Ich mag es einzuschlafen, wenn er noch in mir steckt.  
  
Wenn ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht – lasst es, ihr habt keinen Grund. Ich bin glücklicher, als ich es in Worten ausdrücken kann. Es geht mir immer besser. Ich fühle immer weniger Wut, aber viel Lebendigkeit. Weniger Angst, viel mehr Zufriedenheit. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch hasse ... jedenfalls nicht allzu sehr. Ich mag nicht alles von dem, was ich erlebt und getan habe ... aber ich weiß, dass diese Dinge mich nicht ausmachen. Sie sind weder mein Anfang noch mein Ende. Im Übrigen erwarte ich dieses Tagebuch zurück, wenn ihr damit fertig seid, meinen Kopf auseinanderzunehmen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass es mir gut geht. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich verbrennen, als eine Art Abschied an alles, was ich hier rausgelassen habe. Nur ein kleiner Tipp: Je schneller, desto besser, ich habe ein Leben zu leben, verdammte Scheiße noch eins!  
  
H. Potter  
  


 

*** ENDE ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Heroin [H, gesprochen: Aitsch]
> 
>  
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch haben sowohl diese Geschichte als auch meine Übersetzung gefallen. Reviews, Kommentare und Kudos sind mir wie immer sehr willkommen :)
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und hoffentlich bis zur nächsten Geschichte.


End file.
